


Camouflaged in Black

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kadaj does business. Yazoo and Loz dance.





	Camouflaged in Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 20, 2008. 
> 
> "There was a simple 'ffvii as goths' on the list."

Walking into the club, it wasn't too terribly different than any of the other dozens of dark, loud clubs they'd frequented while meeting informants and resources. The shift in ambiance was subtle, the crowd seemed to lurk more in clumps in corners and while the music was still danceable, the dancing was different.

Yazoo felt somewhat at home and liked the way Loz reached for his hand. Kadaj merely frowned and glanced around even though they were, by all measures, just a bit early.

"Over there," Kadaj said as he pointed to an empty table across the room. "Don't get too comfortable."

"But you said we could dance," Loz pointed out almost inaudibly as they left the entrance-way and moved into the waxing and waning crowd. All wore black and not a one gave any of them a second look. It was the best kind of camouflage, really.

"I said..." Kadaj trailed off and crossed his arms. He sat down at the table and glared upward. "Fine. For a few minutes."

Loz managed a smile and Yazoo shook his head. "These people don't smile," he reminded his brother before offering a hand. "Let's go."

Yazoo was almost pulled by Loz onto the dance floor, quickly mixing in with the denizens already moving to the dark music. Taking a few beats to find the rhythm, Yazoo felt himself pulled along after, unafraid and wholly losing himself. Maybe - maybe when everything was over, when everything was done, they could dance again. But for now it was only to kill time until Kadaj's informant arrived under cover of night and darkness and black.

He glanced over at Kadaj, each time a song ended and another began almost instantly. Somehow, Kadaj had acquired a drink and was working his way quickly through it. Or slowly, considering how long the songs were. A drink sounded good, Yazoo realized as he finally shooed away the two girls who had replaced Loz when he'd been pulled away by a beautiful boy.

By the time he'd made his way to the bar and back, Kadaj was talking to a girl with red-brown hair and an envelope sat on the table between them. Play time was over, Yazoo thought as he felt the alcohol in his drink burn his throat. He'd have to find Loz. And they'd have to leave.

At least for a little while.


End file.
